


Do It For the Instagram

by ThePagemistress



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: Mikhail had just gotten Instagram.Mikhail immediately regretted getting Instagram.





	

Mikhail had just gotten Instagram.

Mikhail immediately regretted getting Instagram.

As he went through the search, adding people to follow, it was a matter of mere _seconds_ before he received a text from Simon.

_You’re on Instagram! Finally! You should check the people I follow. Are you going to tell fans about it?_

Mikhail had every intention of making it known, he’d just wanted to get a handle on it first. He wasn’t even sure he was going to use it all that often. It’s not like he tweeted on the regular and he suspected his Instagram posting would be even less so. What did people even post on Instagram?

_Yes. I’ll probably tweet something about it. What do people post on Instagram? Artistic things? Food?_

Mikhail was pretty sure food was a big thing on Instagram. And people always talked about using filters. It sounded like too much effort if he was honest and was one of the reasons it had taken him so long to get invested in it.

_Anything!  Whatever you like. It can be a lot of fun at races. But you will get comments from other drivers so be warned!_

Simon wasn’t kidding. He just didn’t specify that _he_ was going to be the worst culprit. Because guaranteed, minutes after posting a photo, Simon was always right there with a comment. Sometimes it was just emojis, sometimes he would ramble. And if weeks passed without him posting anything, Mikhail could count on a message coming his way.

 _Have you seen this?_ he’d message, forwarding him a picture from someone else’s account. More often than not he hadn’t.

 _You don’t post enough photos from the track!_ he’d admonish and Mikhail would roll his eyes but find himself trying to do better.

 _More selfies!_ he’d suggest and Mikhail would huff as he took selfies _at_ the track for double points.

 _Why do you not follow Norman yet?_ Simon would ask, sending him yet another link to his dog’s Instagram. Dog’s can’t run Instagrams. Mikhail knows this. Why does he want to follow a human pretending to be a dog? Simon sends him a photo of Norman. _Look how sad he is because you won’t follow him!_ Mikhail rolls his eyes even harder. He follows the dog.

Simon always ropes him into being in his Instagram videos, telling him that he can repost them on his own to share it and showing him how. Mikhail hasn’t missed the fact that he does this more to him than anyone else. One race weekend, he decides to call him out on it.

Simon stares back at him, clearly surprised at the question but there is barely a hesitation as he replies, “You nearly didn’t come back this season. Your seat was suddenly ‘to be announced’ when I - we _all_ \- assumed you would be back. It was not so nice to think we had had our final race together and I hadn’t even known!” Mikhail didn’t really have a response to that. At the slightly awkward pause, Simon continued, “It’s not like I missed you or anything…”

“What was there to miss? I didn’t go anywhere,” he pointed out.

“Exactly. I just said this, yes? But I realised I  _would_ have missed you. So I feel we should treat every season as the last and document it all. Have pictures to look back on in case.”

“What sentimental bullshit,” Mikhail said even as he smirked back at the Frenchman. Then he unlocked his phone and opened up Instagram. “Say cheese,” he said, holding the phone up in front of them.

Just as Simon began to smile for the photo, he jolted with an idea. “Wait! Let me go find Norman!” Mikhail’s arms fell to his sides as his head drooped with a sigh as Simon headed back towards the Penske hospitality.


End file.
